


Test Drive

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom brings home his new Jaguar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

It was a Saturday afternoon and M was busy around the house doing the usual weekend house work while Tom was out, he had ‘meetings’ again which he had always tried to avoid on weekends. Weekends were meant to be their time when Tom was home. M always ensure that her schedule was clear when he was home however over the last year their time had been taken up more and more with Tom attending meetings, interviews and photo shoots. 

The day rolled on until suddenly M heard a beep, beep coming from what sounded like their driveway. She walked towards the living room window and peered out to see Tom grinning, smiling ear to ear, waving her outside as he stood there next to a very shinny and fancy new car.

‘Isn’t she beautiful?’ Tom beamed stroking the sliver bonnet.  
‘What on earth is it and why it is in our driveway, where is your car?’ M exclaimed.  
‘Now that I’m a brand ambassador for Jaguar as part of the deal I get to drive around a brand new Jag for the year, and then a new one each year that they extend the contract. She is perfect!’ Tom couldn’t take his eyes off the car. ‘Look at the leather interior and check out the stunning bench seat in the back.’  
‘Have you spent our whole day together driving around in this?’  
‘Yes.’ Tom replied without a pause. ‘And you know as you’re my wife they would love to loan you a car to drive this year too.’  
‘No thanks I’m quite happy with my little Ford.’ M said looking at her little Fiesta. ‘I love my car, you know that.’  
‘I know you do but it’s getting on a bit now and I’ve been telling you for ages I’ll get you a new car, now you can have a Jag!’  
‘I don’t want or need a Jag, thank you Tom. Do you really expect me to drive to the office or pop to Tesco’s in a Jag? I love my car, it’s cute, little, easy to park and my favourite colour - red. Perfect!’  
‘OK I get it, but if you ever change your mind just let me know and they said they can arrange an appointment for you and take you through the whole range.’

 

A few months later M was working from home, going over some of her photos from her last trip when she received an email from Tom.

Hi Babe,

Hope you’re having a good day.  
Remember only an afternoon performance today so I’ll be home at a normal-ish time!  
Also Jaguar have released a short clip from my ad, let me know what you time. NSFW if I may say so myself :)

Love you, Tom xxx

Working from home she didn’t have to worry if it were suitable for work or not, she clicked on the link and up popped a devilish looking Tom. She watched those 11 seconds over and over. The first few times she giggled. Every time she saw Tom on screen she couldn’t help but laugh to begin with, it was still funny to see her husband, a man she had known for years now a star. It always took her a while to loose Tom and see the character. The more she watched the ad the more she saw this dark devilish character emerge and an undeniably sexy one too!

Tom your Loki is showing! >:)

She messaged him back.

As the day when on she keep working but keep the ad open in the background going back to it every so often. Finally she couldn’t resist it she sent Tom another message.

Honk twice when you get home and wait for me! X

Late afternoon and there were two clear, loud honks coming from their driveway. M grabbed a coat and quickly threw it around herself, it was raining hard and in the couple of seconds it took M to jump into the car she was almost soaked through.  
M slammed the door shut behind her jumping into the back seat.  
‘Where to Miss?’ Tom asked adjusting the rear view mirror so he could see her behind him.  
‘The back seat please!’ M giggled, she had removed her coat to reveal herself wearing nothing but Tom’s favourite underwear of hers - a set of black lace panties and matching black lace bra.  
‘What are you doing?’ Tom laughed.  
‘Taking this beautiful long, leather bench seat for a test drive, if you know what I mean?’ M grinned running her hands over the seat,  
Tom kicked off his shoes and scrambled between the driver and passenger seats to join M in the back.

M laid herself out along the back seat.  
‘Om my god you are so beautiful.’ Tom whispered taking in every inch of her body, kissing her neck.  
‘Now where is that devilish Tom Hiddleston from the ad?’ M purred.  
‘Right here!’ Tom flashed her his killer smile and pulling her underwear to one side he drove two fingers deep inside of her, his eyes fixed on her face and that smile never moving. M gasped and moaned, Tom now unstoppable as he pumped his fingers in and out of her wetness. His other hand reached for her left breast, his mouth following as he pulled aside the bra to bite down on her nipple. ‘Tom!’ M cried as he madly moved over her body working his way down until he pulled off her lace underpants and wiggled himself out of his trousers and boxer shorts.  
Tom naked from the waist down leant over M, pushing apart her legs with his knees and pulling her hips up and closer to him. He leant over and kissed her lips once passionately then he drove his throbbing hard cock deep inside of her, causing his wife to once again cry out his name.  
‘The neighbours might hear but I couldn’t care less.’ Tom grinned reminding M they were parked in their driveway but it was too late to worry now and the pouring rain would hopefully drown out their cries anyway she assured herself for a moment before Tom’s deep pounding thrusts quickly brought her back to the moment.  
It was quick and urgent with Tom driving himself inside her just a few more times before they began to come with a collection of moans and groans calling each other’s names, M’s finger nails dug deep into Tom’s shirt until he collapsed on top of her.

We need to have car sex way more often!’ Tom grinned. ‘That was amazing and so sexy!’  
‘Mmm.’ Was all M could reply as they laid there together, Tom stretched out on top of her, kissing her cheeks and pushing her hair back behind her ears, him still inside of her.  
‘So are you interested in owning a Jag now?’ Tom asked.  
‘If it comes with that devilishly sexy Tom Hiddleston then maybe I could be convinced.’


End file.
